<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and it's your scent on my pillow, it's your footsteps I will shadow by 195cmclub (Claw512)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919337">and it's your scent on my pillow, it's your footsteps I will shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/195cmclub'>195cmclub (Claw512)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Revolution [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/195cmclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi didn't die. After the war, the Uchiha brothers returned to the village, and what they sought wasn't vengeance or retribution, but change.</p><p>Sasuke has his brother and his team. He has a dream he's chasing and a person he cherishes.</p><p>Still, there might be something mising?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Revolution [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and it's your scent on my pillow, it's your footsteps I will shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed. Please mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was turning a warm orange.</p><p>Cursing internally, Sasuke hurried his steps. He usually preferred to get there before the sun started going down, but Suigetsu arrived late today and consequently they all had to leave a little late. Sasuke looked up again as if he could somehow look time into turning back one hour. No such luck. If Suigetsu ever does this again Sasuke will put him in a gourd then shake it.</p><p>When he got back to the old Uchiha compound there was only little light left. The streets were almost empty, save for a few people rushing home, but were buzzing with the noises that filtered out from the nearby houses. Sasuke wondered if he would ever get completely used to the vibration of life that had taken over the compound. The eerie silence once heavily enshrouded the place had completely vanished since Konoha started using it to house the refugees and war orphans they took in. The place was separated from the main village enough that it minimised the risk of spying before everyone was fully vetted, and self-contained enough to ensure a good livelihood for people. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out, but it did take one to suggest it.</p><p>Sasuke’s place, a new house at the end of the main street, came into view.</p><p>The door squeaked a little as he pushed it open. Sasuke hastily took off his sandals and called out: “I’m home.”</p><p>“In the kitchen, Sasuke,” came the reply.</p><p>Sasuke grinned. He quickly put on his slippers and made his way to the dining room.</p><p>The room was soaked in warm light, and the smell of fried garlic lingered in the air. The person in the room turned to look at Sasuke, smiling gently.</p><p>“Welcome home, Sasuke.”</p><p>Sasuke had read that lovers were the most beautiful under the moonlight, on a bright field of green grasses, or in the night rain on an empty half-lit street. They wore starlight in their eyes and misty flowers in their hair. But looking at brother, with his unfathomable dark eyes, standing under artificial fluorescent, an apron askew on his hips, Sasuke wondered why any of that was necessary at all. At the sight of Itachi, all the weariness in Sasuke’s body melted away. Itachi stopped what he was doing and stepped away from the stove so Sasuke could fall into his arms and rub his cheeks against his neck. He pulled Sasuke closer and buried his nose into Sasuke’s hair, which had recently become a little softer. The little glands behind his ears were releasing copious amount of content pheromone in the air.</p><p>“Hm that feels good.” Itachi said.</p><p>Feeling satisfied that his brother had been properly scent-marked, Sasuke stepped back. His brother let him go easily.</p><p>“How was your meeting?” Sasuke asked.</p><p>“Productive.” Itachi said, already turned back to his food. Sasuke opened the cupboard to take out some bowls and dishes. “We finally confirmed a date of meeting with the head of the Hyuuga clan.”</p><p>“Really?” Sasuke said, mildly surprised. Just a week ago the Hyuuga was still unwilling to discuss the matter with the Hokage council. "You've convinced him?"</p><p>“The current circumstances play to our advantage, fortunately. One of the most well-known members of the Hyuuga right now belongs to the branch family, and he’s loved by the public for saving Naruto-kun’s life during the war. Not to mention his abilities, which are also general knowledge to the villagers. Then, the two Hyuugas who are currently in line to take over the clan aren’t interested in doing so, and they both support unifying the family. It's only a matter of knowing how to push.”</p><p>Sasuke chuckled as he arranged the table, remembering how this ‘general knowledge’ came to be. Amazing how quickly words spread if they came out of Naruto’s mouth these days. And all Naruto needed was the right prodding from someone he wanted to impress, say, Sasuke, to shout every detail of how Neji jumped in to save him and Hinata out loud in the middle of a crowded restaurant, in the middle of a crowded street, in the middle of a crowded training field...</p><p>“The rest of the council is over the moon I'm assuming?”</p><p>“Well, Gai-san did push for this harder than I did. Kakashi-san and Kurenai-san think we should be cautious but that goes without saying.” Itachi turned down the heat to let the soup simmer. Sasuke had already sat down at the table waiting. His brother seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, as if he wasn't the one who brought up the matter of the Hyuuga practising slavery on their own members with the Hokage, got her and the council on his side to put pressure on the Hyuuga, and successfully persuaded Hyuuga Hiashi to come to the discussion table. But Sasuke knew his brother wouldn't be satisfied until after the goal had been perfectly accomplished.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" Itachi asked.</p><p>“I never thought Kakashi would become an advisor, it’s kind of funny.”</p><p>“It’s hard to change Tsunade-same’s mind after she had made her decision.”</p><p>Sasuke’s brother insisted that he referred to Godaime-sama as ‘Godaime-sama’ like everyone else in the village, against her direct command not to do so, but sometimes he slipped up. It was understandable, seeing that Tsunade had personally seen to the treatment of his illness a few years back. Sasuke knew they did more than just ‘healing’ and ‘being healed’ during those times. He wasn’t sure what they had talked about, and he didn’t ask, but when his brother’s condition improved Tsunade immediately offered him a position as one of her new advisors. As she should, Sasuke remembered thinking.</p><p>They chatted about their day idly while eating. As usual, Itachi was done first. He put down his chopsticks and reached for a mandarin while Sasuke finished his meal.</p><p>“Want more miso soup?” He asked, making a small pile out of the mandarin peels. He put them on the windowsills sometimes to chase away insects. Sasuke liked the way they smelt.</p><p>“Ah.” Sasuke was at lost for words for a second, distracted by the way his brother’s sleeves rolled up to reveal his pale wrists.</p><p>Itachi took his bowl anyway without waiting for an answer. Sasuke always wanted more miso soup. He watched as his brother slowly raised the spoon to his mouth and blew on it. It took a while, but Itachi was finally able to correct this boy’s bad eating habit; only one food for each meal, no fruit, always asking for tomato. Sasuke might have thought that was enough nutrients, but Itachi knew better.</p><p>Itachi pushed the plate of mandarin towards Sasuke once he finally put his spoon down: “I have some documents I need to go through. After you clean up wait for a bit before taking a bath.”</p><p>“I know, nii-san,” grumbled Sasuke as he brought the dishes to the sink to be washed. The sound of footsteps getting smaller told Sasuke that Itachi had headed to his study.</p><p>An hour later, Sasuke entered, freshly showered. He carried a cup of water and two small pills in his hand. Already, he saw a small pile of scrolls on the ‘read’ side on Itachi’s desk. Even when doing something as mundane as reading Itachi’s appearance was dignified, his posture perfect. He looked up as Sasuke entered, and his eyes immediately hardened.</p><p>“Haven’t I told you to dry your hair properly, Sasuke?”</p><p>“I forgot...” Sasuke said, looking sheepish.  </p><p>“I don’t think so. You clearly just thought it was too troublesome.” Itachi gestured at the tatami next to him. “Sit.”</p><p>Sasuke gave his brother the pills and the water, then wordlessly sat down where Itachi had pointed at. His brother took his medicine, then reached for the towel flung over Sasuke’s shoulders.</p><p>“Come closer,” Itachi sighed.</p><p>Sasuke grinned, but he made sure to turn away so his brother couldn’t see it. Itachi patted the water from his hair carefully with the towel.</p><p>“How was today? Was Suigetsu late again?” His brother asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Sasuke snorted. “And he nearly dropped a whole shelf of chemicals on top of us too. Good thing he’ll leave with Juugo in a few days, then I’ll actually be able to come home on time.”</p><p>“Running out of things to read already? You are getting more efficient.”</p><p>“Naturally,” Sasuke leaned back a little more.</p><p>He and the Taka had cleared out Orochimaru’s many hideouts years ago, rescued whoever they could and rehabilitated them. Sasuke’s main purpose had been Orochimaru’s forbidden jutsus and records of his experiments on the human body, which became rather redundant after Godaime-sama cured his brother, but team Taka decided to learn whatever they could from there anyway. The only inconvenience was that there were just too many scrolls to bring back at once.</p><p>“Any mission in the near future?” Itachi asked. He put down the towel and started combing his fingers through the damp strands to work out the tangles.</p><p>“Yes. Maybe in a month.” Sasuke sighed. He’d always hated drying his hair, preferred to just leave it to dry on its own. But when his brother did it for him it actually felt... pretty good. “Suigetsu suddenly recalled there being a secret room in the Eastern Hideout, so we’re heading there.”</p><p>“The ‘prison for water’,” Itachi hummed in acknowledgement. “Have to give it to Orochimaru to be creative with the most despicable of practices. It must be something of matter if he went through the trouble of tampering with Suigetsu’s memory to hide it.”</p><p>“We think so, too. It was clear some sort of trauma made him forget, but it could be intentional or accidental. Plus, he doesn’t know what’s in there, so I want to be prepared, just in case.”</p><p>They were sitting quite close together, so Itachi could easily smell the slight apprehension rolling out of Sasuke. He reached over and placed his hand on Sasuke’s forehead to push his head back against his shoulder. Sasuke offered no resistance, not even out of reflex. Itachi kissed the shell of his ear lovingly before moving Sasuke around so his forehead pressed into the side of his neck. Long, graceful fingers located the sensitive spot on Sasuke’s nape with ease.</p><p>“Good work, Sasuke. With this too, we’ll be one step closer to our goal.”</p><p>“Yes.” Sasuke agreed. He let Itachi caress the back of his neck until the bitter note in his scent was all but gone.</p><p>“You smell good.” Itachi kissed his head.</p><p>They stayed in the study until Itachi decided he was done, then got to bed together. In the morning, they had breakfast before Itachi headed to his work, and Sasuke walked there with him before he left to go to the Taka headquarter outside the village.</p><p>“Wait, nii-san.” Sasuke called out. His brother stopped just outside the gate of the administrative building, looking at him quizzically. Sasuke rushed over and quickly but thoroughly rubbed his cheeks against Itachi’s neck.</p><p>“Okay, done.” He said.</p><p>“Brat.” Itachi laughed, even though had he not allowed Sasuke to scent-mark him, Sasuke would never have been able to. He flicked Sasuke in the forehead, enough to hurt, then he was gone.</p><p>Sasuke arrived at team Taka’s farmhouse an hour later. There was no slipper outside the door, which told him they had all left. Sasuke walked across the big vegetable garden at the front, completely ignored by Juugo’s chickens. As he passed by, however, he couldn’t help but notice that the tomatoes, among other things, had started flowering.</p><p>The entrance to their headquarter was well hidden from view behind the house. It was a small crack on the side of the mountain that was discovered by Itachi on one of his ANBU trips years ago. They spent lots of effort keeping the place a secret. On top of the house and the wards Sasuke had set up for protection, it was also officially registered with Konoha as a shallow rock crevice. In reality, it was a cave that ran deep into the mountain. Sasuke got to the first chamber just as the Taka was stepping out from the inner tunnel. Juugo and Suigetsu looked ready to go, but each of them was carrying a big pot.</p><p>“Morning, Sasuke-kun.” Karin greeted enthusiastically.</p><p>“Hey,” Sasuke answered. The Taka stopped so Sasuke could step forward and rubbed his forehead against each of theirs briefly. He released a wave of calming pheromone into the air, which they replied with their owns. “What are you all doing?”</p><p>“Ah. They’re just helping me carrying these out here.” Karin answered. “I went through the discarded scrolls again last night to make sure there was nothing else we could do with them before we turn them into fertiliser.”</p><p>Now that he had gotten close enough to look, Sasuke saw that the pots were indeed filled with scrolls. These were techniques they’d decided were too dangerous or couldn’t find a way to utilise. Sasuke couldn’t help a smirk. His brother would be pleased to know that Orochimaru’s work, some of which he spent years cultivated, would be feeding the fruit trees and vegetables in Juugo’s garden.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood, Sasuke-kun.” Karin commented, to which Sasuke didn’t reply.</p><p>“Want help?” He asked instead.</p><p>“YES.” Karin exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“We’ll leave you two to it then,” Suigetsu said, putting his pot down next to Juugo’s on the ground.</p><p>Sasuke nodded. “You two should get going. Be careful.”</p><p>Suigetsu gave him a grin and a thumb up. Juugo waved slightly. Then they left.</p><p>“Help me shred these first, Sasuke-kun.” Karin instructed.</p><p>She had changed. A few years ago, she would probably have shrieked at the chance of being alone with him, but not anymore. When nii-san talked to Kabuto before using the only sharingan Sasuke was able to take from Danzo to cast Izanami, it seemed his words resonated with something inside Karin as well. She still had a huge crush on Sasuke, but she was less annoying about it. She no longer lashed out at Suigetsu, except the occasional playful slap on the back. It was like she started seeing all of them, herself included, as actual people, instead of objects and concepts like before. Nii-san helped her find herself too, Sasuke thought as he caught the kunai she threw to him.</p><p>They only needed half an hour to finish shredding the scroll and pouring water inside. Then, they covered the pot and put stones on the lids to make sure they stay put. The rest Juugo would take care of when he returned.</p><p>“Right. Let’s get on with our work.” Sasuke said.</p><p>Their “workplace” was another big chamber that situated deep in the heart of the mountain. To get there, one needed to navigate a complicated tunnel system. They’d put in a ventilation system, similar to those Orochimaru used for his hideouts, that let air circulate in the room. Orochimaru’s scrolls were placed behind a hidden door in the rock that could only be opened with Sasuke’s Rinnegan.</p><p>It was usually Sasuke and Karin who did most of the reading. Suigetsu was still scarred from the tortures inflicted upon him, and Sasuke didn’t want to make him relive his trauma. He was excellent, however, at stripping Orochimaru’s bases of every dirty secret, so that was his job. Combined with his tendency to wander, Suigetsu only came back to the farmhouse a few times a month. Juugo alternated between going with Suigetsu, taking care of his garden, and going through the odd experiments Orochimaru’s done on animals. They’d found out a year ago that Orochimaru had actually figured out a way to help Juugo control his transformation, so he no longer needed them to watch over him.</p><p>Half an hour after they settled down to work, Sasuke noticed a hint of anxiety in Karin’s scent, and he automatically released some calming pheromone in response. She threw him a grateful smile before returning to the scroll in front of her. Meanwhile, Sasuke frowned down at the one in his hands, not for the first time wondering if there was any shred of humanity left in Orochimaru. Probably not. Just reading some of these made Sasuke’s stomach turn, but Orochimaru had carried out experiments after experiments, again and again, on just about anyone he could get his hands on. Sasuke glanced at the photo of team Taka on his desk, which was taken when he joined Akatsuki after Itachi had faked his death. Imprisoned and experimented on. Imprisoned and tortured. Kidnapped. Kidnapped and experimented on. They hadn’t looked one bit different from any normal other kid.</p><p>“Orochimaru’s life had revolved around one principle and one principle only,” the Itachi in Sasuke’s memory said, “more knowledge equals more power. That in and of itself wasn’t wrong and what he knew... could serve us well. There needs to be boundaries, though, less we turn into the same monster.”</p><p>Itachi had looked thoughtfully away for a few minutes, before turning to Sasuke, and Sasuke would jump into a volcano just for that gaze alone.</p><p>“I trust you to do it then, Sasuke.”</p><p>I’ll do it, nii-san, Sasuke thought. I’ll turn these into something good.</p><p>But, as it turned out, that day was not to be their day. Three hours and a few bounds of calming pheromone later, Karin was still proven to be inconsolable. He didn’t need to ask what she was reading, because really, they all were just as bad as the next one, or the one before. Instead, he decided they should end the work for the day.</p><p>“I’m bored,” he said, standing up, “let’s just finish here.”</p><p>“Er?” Karin, bewildered, wiped her cheeks. (was it sweat? tear?)</p><p>“Let’s pack up,” Sasuke said again as he stuffed the scrolls he had intended to read that day into his bag to bring home. Karin sat unmoving, seemingly unable to catch up with the change of events, until Sasuke opened the rock wall and gestured for her to give him her work.</p><p>“Is it really okay?” Karin asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Sasuke answered. She didn’t seem like she could continue, and he could work better away from her anyway. Her uneasiness had become a little distracting, plus, in such a tight space, it also made him feel cagey. After the door closed and disappeared, Sasuke waved his hand to smother the two torches and they headed out without a word.</p><p>“I’ll work on my own project the rest of the day then.” Karin finally decided once they got to the end of the tunnel.</p><p>“Good, keep busy.” Sasuke commented as they squeezed themselves out of the small entrance and into the house. Karin blushed at the compliment and busied herself with pushing the wooden panels back into place to hide the cave opening. Sasuke waited until she was done before he departed with a nod.</p><p>It did feel unearned to be back to Konoha in the middle of the day, even though Sasuke was merely changing one working environment for another. His brother wouldn’t be back until the afternoon, so Sasuke had the house to himself to work until then. And, he got to welcome his brother home at the end of the day.</p><p>Sasuke looked distractedly out the window, towards the direction of the administrative building.</p><p>The first few months back in Konoha was hard for him. Everywhere he looked, he saw the proof of his brother’s sacrifice. The peace and prosperity that had reigned over the village all these years were paid for by his brother’s own sweat and blood. Yet, even when the Hokage had cleared his name and made him a war hero for his effort during the Fourth Shinobi War, the villagers were still looking at Itachi with suspicion and disgust. The anger that Sasuke had been supressing since the beginning of the war came roaring back. Danzo was dead, but his ideals were alive, his accomplices were still in power. The only way to thoroughly purge the world of their influence was to get rid of them for good.</p><p>He tried to hide what he planned from Itachi, but of course he couldn’t.</p><p>His brother sat down next to him on the porch one day, a mimic of what they used to do when they were children. He had been observing Sasuke from inside the house for a while. He hadn't made a sound, but Sasuke was aware of his presence like he was aware of the presence of the sun. And just like the sun, he was so bright Sasuke had to look away.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” was all that he said.</p><p>Two months later, a comprehensive report of the increase cuts in budget to the Uchiha Police Force made its way to the public, along with the official order from the Hokage council that forced them to all move to the edge of the village. Then stories popped up here and there about how well the Police Force was still serving the villagers during that time with no complaint. Concerns grew within the villagers. Why was the Force’s fund slashed? And why did they have to live in isolation away from the main village if polices needed to know their people to do their jobs?</p><p>With public pressure mounting, Konoha’s leaders had no choice but to divulge the truth. Godaime-sama took on the job herself. Danzo was identified to be the one who had orchestrated the suppression of the Uchiha for years, which pushed the clan into responding by planning a coup to take back their place within the village. Sandaime-sama then had no choice but to implement such extreme measure to maintain peace.</p><p>“The Uchihas were good citizens of Konoha, like any of us. And they should have been given a chance. The past could not be changed, and what we could, and should, do right now is working together to improve the future. Even so, crimes cannot go unpunished. Shimura Danzo’s name would be removed from the Memorial Stone. For their roles as accessories of the crime, my two advisors are relieved of all duty effective immediately. They are to be confined within their residents for the rest of their days. As for Uchiha Itachi, after taking into consideration the impossible situation and his age at the time, it was decided that he would serve three years as a public servant for Konoha. I thank you all for your time and your understanding.”</p><p>It was the perfect plan. First, gaining sympathy for the Uchiha so that at least some of their reputation would still be intact after the revelation. Then, pushing the blame of the massacre onto three targets easily punished to regain trust in Konoha’s leadership that would no doubt take a hit after the revelation, and, of course, to get rid of them. Itachi’s sentence was more of a chance for him to get to know the village people again, and for them to get to know him. Every little detail was carefully sketched out and implemented by Itachi, Sasuke, and Tsunade herself.</p><p>The Godaime’s willingness to assist with this plan, combined with the fact that she’d saved Sasuke’s brother, endeared her to him somewhat.</p><p>After Homura and Koharu were out of the picture, Tsunade needed a new council, one that comprised of people without heavy clan involvement or were too bogged down by the old way. Sasuke hadn’t thought that Kakashi and Kurenai necessarily fit the criteria, despite them being perhaps some of the most experienced shinobis in the village, but then again it didn’t matter; his brother would be there to stop them from giving Tsunade any stupid idea.</p><p>Besides, when Itachi becomes Hokage, as per their plan, they’ll hardly matter anyway.</p><p>The sound of the door being opened signalled his brother’s return. Sasuke grinned and left the study. He could tell Itachi was surprised to see him, even when the only expression he exhibited was a slight raise of his eyebrow. Sasuke greeted him cheerfully before falling into his arms.</p><p>“Welcome home, nii-san.” Sasuke could still smell himself faintly on his brother. He leaned over and rubbed his cheeks against the side of Itachi’s neck again, almost like he couldn’t help it. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulder. The older Uchiha could almost see a sleek black tail wagging rapidly behind his brother.</p><p>“You’re home early.”</p><p>“Uhm.” That sounded almost like a purr. “I already drew the bath too.”</p><p>“Well in that case,” Itachi toed off his sandals. “Let’s take a bath before dinner then.”</p><p>Sasuke had stripped before his brother countless of times. Yet, he felt just as clumsy as the first time he’d done it after they’d become lovers. How could he not? Nii-san is... perfect. There wasn’t one part of his body that didn’t leave Sasuke speechless and tongue-tied with lust. Comparing to him...</p><p>Still, nii-san’s eyes glazed over with something as he watched Sasuke washed himself then got into the bath, which was just big enough for the two of them. Sasuke had to draw his legs up as he sat down, and the sides of his thighs touched Itachi’s as he did so. His brother smirked at the dusty pink that had coloured his cheeks. Nii-san had his hair tied up high to avoid it getting wet. The messy locks framed his face a little different than usual, making his eyes sharper and his jawline more defined. Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off him.</p><p>“So,” his brother began after a while. He had his hand on Sasuke’s knee in an oddly possessive and satisfying way. “Why were you early today?”</p><p>“Karin got anxious over something she read.” Sasuke tried to not think about how, among the hot water and the warm steam, the heat from Itachi’s palm remained the most noticeable. “I tried to comfort her a few times, but it didn’t work... so I decided the best course was to leave and give her time to clear her head.”</p><p>Itachi’s fingers tapped lightly against Sasuke’s kin, making goosebumps break out on his thighs. “Is that so?” He asked, but it was clear that he didn’t expect an answer. His expression fell somewhat, no longer the light teasing happiness of before, but the change was so slight not everyone would have been able to catch.</p><p>Sasuke’s body responded before he did.</p><p>The gentle smell of the calming pheromone diffused into the humid air of the bathroom. Itachi tilted his head, but he didn’t smile, nor did he say anything, even though his fingers didn’t stop their motion on Sasuke’s leg. The gesture both calmed and worried Sasuke at once.</p><p>After a while, Itachi slowly turned to look his brother in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nii-san...”  Sasuke started but Itachi shushed him.</p><p>“I know.” He reached up and ruffled Sasuke’s hair, making it stick up everywhere.</p><p>“I’m going to go make dinner, don’t soak too long or you’ll become a prune.”</p><p>“Nii-san.” Sasuke whined.</p><p>He followed Itachi with his eyes until he was the only one left in the room.</p><p>What was nii-san thinking? It didn’t bother Sasuke, and his brother knew that he preferred his touch. Sasuke thought of the nights they spent together... Itachi had never seemed like he had hesitated or regretted anything. He had never attempted to withhold intimacy from Sasuke or tried to push him away. Does he still feel guilty? Does the still think that Sasuke had to sacrifice something to be with him?</p><p>But that would be ridiculous. Itachi would have happily died in pain beyond measurable with his reputation tattered just to keep Sasuke’s illusion of happiness alive. He would have happily died with Sasuke hating him, his dream never realised, his vision never implemented, to give Sasuke strength. All Sasuke did was... being with Itachi, that was all.</p><p>Sasuke had given up nothing. It wasn’t as if he would let anyone else mark him if he couldn’t be with his brother.</p><p>So deep in thought was Sasuke that by the time he crawled out of the bath he had become a prune.</p><p>“You’re a prune, aren’t you?” Itachi said as soon as Sasuke stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>“Maybe...” Sasuke replied. He came over to scent-mark his brother again, and hated himself at how relieved he felt that Itachi let him, as if there had been any chance that he wouldn’t.</p><p>After meal, they retreated into the study again. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he had expected that they would read until late then went to bed together or not, but he was definitely surprised when his brother took his hands and batted his eyelashes, an hour earlier than their usual bedtime, and whispered: “Bedroom?”</p><p>“Please.” Sasuke breathed.</p><p>Perhaps he had overthought this after all.</p><p>The following morning, a smile stayed on Sasuke’s lips the whole way to the Taka place. His nape, shoulder blades, back and thighs all throbbed, but that only added to his good mood. He landed in the forest clearing, making sure he wasn’t being followed, then calmly started walking to the farmhouse.</p><p>It was strangely empty in the garden. Sasuke realised that the chickens were still locked inside their coop. Normally, vegetables and chickens together without any fence between them would make a terrible combination, but Juugo’s chickens had never touched any of his plants. Sasuke suspected there had been at least one stern “talking to” from Juugo.</p><p>He opened the gate of the coop before heading towards the house.</p><p>The pair of slippers lied neatly on the porch.</p><p>Sasuke took out a kunai from his pouch.</p><p>The house was empty. Nothing looked out of place. No strange chakra residual.</p><p>“Karin?” Sasuke called.</p><p>There was a sound of glasses hitting each other. Karin’s muffled cursing. Then a door opening and closing. A few moments later, Karin all but ran into the room. “Sorry Sasuke-kun, I forgot the time.”</p><p>She looked... worse than yesterday. She was still wearing what she wore when they said goodbye to Suigetsu and Juugo, and there was a weariness that lied heavily on her brows. When she came over so he could touch his forehead to hers, Sasuke could smell the anxiety rolling strong and thick out of her.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked.</p><p>Karin shook her head. “It’s nothing. Let’s go to work.”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t budge. “I don’t think you’re in any state to work.”</p><p>It seemed the calming pheromone finally got to her. Karin sat down on the floor wearily, like her legs were no longer able to support her.</p><p>“Damn.” She said, all the air rushing out of her at once. “I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun.”</p><p>Sasuke suspected that the hallway wasn’t the best place to do this in, but Karin seemed like she didn’t have any strength to stand, let alone walk. He sat down on his hunch so he could be on the same eye level with her.</p><p>“Did you sleep?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes...” She replied, then “no, not really. Nightmares.”</p><p>Sasuke remembered when he used to wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, pretending his face wasn’t wet with tears. The house was so big and empty and dark, no one to wait for him to come, no one to comfort him.</p><p>“Talk.” He said, but there wasn’t any hint of cruelness in his voice.</p><p>Karin bit her lips. She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.</p><p>“The scroll I read... I knew the subject when she was alive... Orochimaru-s... let her go because her experiment failed... I saw her off... She was wearing my pink shirt because all she had was the prisoner clothes.” Karin’s eyes opened wide, like she was witnessing what she was describing all over again. “He wanted to give her my ability but... it wasn’t enough to just bite her... a large amount of her flesh needed to be consumed... she wasn’t let go... she was transferred to where Juugo was held and... and...”</p><p>Karin’s breathing quickened. “She wasn’t the only subject... I saw a lot of them off thinking they were freed... I... took part in a lot of his experiments... I tried to forget but... I can’t.”</p><p>As Karin finished her story, she seemed to crumble in on herself. She didn’t cry, as Sasuke had long suspected that anyone who survived Orochimaru lost their ability to shed tears. She smelt harsh and bitter. The smell was stifling in the small hallway. After some consideration, Sasuke sat fully down onto the floor. He leaned against the wall to draw some distance between them but kept himself close enough out of hope that his pheromone could still have some effect on her.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” He offered. “I looked the other way. Orochimaru only showed me the criminals he took from the villages’ prisons, so it was easy to pretend in the beginning. But even when I knew about his true nature... well...”</p><p>“But... Sasuke-kun... you’re different.” Karin cut in, stumbling over herself to defend him. “You saved them. You released everyone when you found the three of us, and then when the war was over you came back for the rest.”</p><p>“Yet there were still those I didn’t save.” Sasuke replied.</p><p>“Then... how do we live with it?” She asked hesitantly, like she was afraid of the answer. Sasuke knew that feeling.</p><p>“We live it with,” He said, closing his eyes. Itachi was smiling at him, a gentle and knowing smile. Burnt light oil, black ink, new paper. The corners of his eyes were dry but glinted with sadness. “Don’t forget it, remember it, make it your strength. We can’t change the past, but we can work together to make the future better. Like what you’re doing now, Karin.”</p><p>When he looked at Karin again, she was looking back at him, something bright and warmth had started blooming in her expression.</p><p>The smell of her despair slowly dissipated.</p><p>“Thanks, Sasuke-kun.” She said.</p><p>He stayed for a while longer to make sure she had truly calmed down. Then, he made a trip to the cave to take out some reading materials and putting them on her desk before leaving. He needed to fulfill his duty of helping the refugees tomorrow so he wouldn’t be able to come. “Take the day off,” he told her, “the chickens could probably use some extra feeding.”</p><p>“Sorry again, Sasuke-kun.”</p><p>“Hm.” Truth be told. He was looking forward to getting out of there. His head was starting to spin, and his heart had been racing from the second-hand anxiety.</p><p>Still, he stopped at the doorway and said without turning around: “You know how to contact me.”</p><p>Karin watched as his figure got further away and then disappeared in the distance. She couldn’t help but think that, even when he went to great lengths to hide it, Uchiha Sasuke was really a gentle person.</p><p>As his mood still hadn’t gotten get any better when he got back to Konoha, Sasuke decided to walk home so he could clear his head, but, having not returned to the village at this hour for a while, he had forgotten about the mid-morning crowded streets, and was reminded in the worst of way. Why did the compound have to be on the other side, he thought, irritated.</p><p>“Ah, excuse me. Are you Uchiha Sasuke-san?”</p><p>Sasuke turned towards the source of the voice. It was a young girl who had called out to him. She was holding the hand of a grandmother, who was also looking at him, albeit a little apologetically. Sasuke squinted slightly at them before stopping completely. ‘Manner,’ his brother chided in his head.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me.” Sasuke said, then forced himself to continue. “Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>He didn’t really want to have anything to do with the villagers, and especially not right now.</p><p>“You are Itachi-san’s younger brother?” The girl continued. The grandmother, obviously knew there were only two Uchihas left in the whole wide world, became a little panic-stricken as if she feared the girl as offended Sasuke. Sasuke, however, merely replied: “Yes.”</p><p>The girl’s hand left the grandma’s immediately. She frantically opened her bag and thrusted both her tiny hands into it. Sasuke couldn’t help but think of a baby monkey looking for food.</p><p>“Namiji-chan, maybe we shouldn’t bother Sasuke-san.” The grandmother said.</p><p>The girl didn’t even reply, just kept looking in her bag. Finally, she pulled out a wooden box. It was a plain-looking box, clearly handmade, about as big as both of her palms. Sasuke had no idea how she could have lost it in the bag. She opened the lid and offered the box to Sasuke with two hands.</p><p>Inside were a bunch of colourful, neatly folded paper cranes. Sasuke took the box, silently scanned it for hidden jutsus. Nothing.</p><p>“Could you please give this to Itachi-san? We want to thank him.” The girl looked at Sasuke with huge pleading eyes.</p><p>“My son, Namiji-chan’s dad, passed away recently without a will. If it hadn’t been for Itachi-san we would have lost the house. She’s rather attached to the place, you see. He planted a persimmon tree in the backyard for her.” The grandmother explained.</p><p>“It took me five months to fold these.” The little girl chimed in. Itachi finished his public service job four months ago, so they must have been one of his last cases. Sasuke nodded.</p><p>“I’ll tell him.”</p><p>The girl’s lips spread into a huge grin, and, to Sasuke’s surprise, her grandmother’s as well. They both bowed carefully while thanking him repeatedly. Sasuke tried to bend his neck in return at least, and hoped he succeeded, but he doubted that they could see anyway with the way their smiles were taking over their entire faces.</p><p>He had been very cordial, Itachi should be proud of him.</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t resist playing with the plain box as he continued making his way home. It was just the right size and weight to be tossed back and forth between his hands. The girl hadn’t said anything about the box, but Sasuke guessed to her it must carry some value. To give it away like that... He knew it was all part of the plan to win over the people, but his brother had sacrificed enough for this village. It was about time they appreciated him.</p><p>Sasuke wouldn’t even dare to imagine what could have happened had he gone to their fight blind, not knowing the truth. Had Danzo not been hasty in his quest to kill Sasuke; had he not cornered Sasuke at the inn when Sasuke was injured and presumed dead after his fight with Deidara; had he not been cocky, thinking there was no way Sasuke could get out of this alive, and blabbed about how his brother was the perfect shinobi because of his sacrifice and how Sasuke was Itachi’s only mistake; had he not done any of that...</p><p>Sasuke didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>His annoyance flared up again at the thought of Danzo. The filth had managed to take his own life and robbed Sasuke of the satisfaction of crushing his windpipe with his bare hands. He exhaled roughly. He needed to go home, change his clothes, take a shower, and calm down before nii-san returned. Sasuke bent his knees, about to jump up to a rooftop, when...</p><p>“Ah, Sasuke.”</p><p>What day is this? Bothering Sasuke in the middle of the street day?</p><p>It was Kakashi this time. Sasuke furrowed his brows. Shouldn’t he be at work right now? Slacking off again? Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>“Rare to see you around in town like this.” Kakashi looked at him curiously. “But why are you here? Getting supplies?”</p><p>“Since when did you make it your business to poke your nose in my business again?” Sasuke asked back. Kakashi immediately held his hands up.</p><p>“Whoa, okay, I know you’re worried right now but I was just asking.”</p><p>Sasuke would have tuned into the conversation faster had he actually put his mind into it in the first place, but a pounding head did not help with his concentration. He looked at Kakashi blankly for a while to try and process what he just said to no avail.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Kakashi had the decency to look taken aback.</p><p>“Oh... I thought you knew and that was why you’re here, my bad. Well,” Kakashi took a deep breath. “We were clearing out a bunch of Danzo’s documents today and… Itachi-kun was injured.”</p><p>Danzo... Itachi... injured... there could not be a worse time for this string of words.</p><p>Kakashi looked at Sasuke like he was expecting an explosion. “Tsunade-sama relieved him. He should be home...”</p><p>Sasuke was running before Kakashi even finished his sentence. His blood boiled in his vessels. The filth had managed to find a way to hurt his brother even in death. Sasuke racked his brain trying to think of which hellhole they had put Kabuto in. He didn’t care if his brother disapproved of Edo Tensei, he needed the feeling of Danzo’s spine breaking under his foot.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t kick the door in but it was a close thing. “Nii-san!” He called loudly, feet thumping on the floor. He barged into the study to see his brother sitting on the zabuton, his left arm on the table. <em>There were burnt marks running all the way up his shoulder. </em></p><p>The tomoes whirled in Sasuke's Rinnegan, coming to life at the same time the Mangekyou Sharingan activated in his other eye. He didn’t care whose fault this was. He would kill all of them. Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Tsunade, Kakashi. They were all responsible. He would burn this village to the ground and then burn the ashes as well. Dark purple chakra surged up around him. Somewhere else, Karin looked up in alarm at the faint feeling of Sasuke's rage.</p><p>“Sasuke!” Itachi said firmly. And Sasuke saw red in his brother’s own Mangekyou Sharingan. "Stop.”</p><p>Instantaneously, the world returned to its original colour and Sasuke's murderous intent just like that disappeared. Itachi stood up, deadly calm, and closed the distance between them. Sasuke, reeling from the sudden change of his own body and state of mind, slumped into his brother's arms.</p><p>Itachi’s hand closed around the back of his neck.</p><p>“Godaime-sama had treated me at her office. I’m fine. The salve would take care of the injured skin in a few days.”</p><p>“Nii-san.” Sasuke said. He buried his face into Itachi’s shoulders and clutched at his sleeves. He can’t die, he can’t die, Sasuke thought. He can’t die.</p><p>Sasuke remembered Itachi falling at his feet, soulless eyes looking at the sky, scarlet blood running down his chin. It was only to deceive Tobi, but Sasuke had awoken his Mangekyou Sharingan on the spot. Sasuke remembered finding Itachi in his study in the middle of the night after his brother had left the bedroom so his coughing wouldn’t wake Sasuke up. Sasuke remembered the tangy coppery smell his brother tried but never quite managed to hide, and him begging whoever out there listening to not take his brother away from him again.</p><p>“Sssh, come here.” Itachi gently sat both of them down on the cushion. “It’s just skin-deep now, it’s fine.”</p><p>“What happened?” Sasuke spoke into Itachi’s shirt. His voice sounded shaky to his own ears.</p><p>“Tenzo-san brought over some Root classified documents under Godaime-sama’s order. We were going through them and well, there was one that was fine until I touched it, then it exploded.” Itachi didn’t mention that Tsunade had had him investigating Danzo’s webs of spies for a few weeks. Sasuke didn’t need to worry about something so trivial.</p><p>Sasuke stiffened up. So it targeted his brother specifically.</p><p>“My Susano’o wasn’t fast enough, that’s all.” Itachi stroked his back. “Didn’t expect you to get back so early again.”</p><p>“Karin.” Sasuke muttered. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. His body felt abnormally warm.</p><p>“I could tell by the smell. No wonder you freak out so badly.”</p><p>“Nii-san,” it was really warm now. He felt... bad. “Nii-san, I feel...”</p><p>There was a sweet scent in the air.</p><p>No.</p><p>He whipped his head up to look at Itachi’s, and he could tell by the horrified look on his brother’s face that Itachi had also realised what was happening.</p><p>Sasuke was going into heat.</p><p>Sasuke had never had a heat. He had been taking suppressants conscientiously since he was thirteen. The suppressants were to be taken two weeks before his season started, however, and that was a month away. This was different, though. This was a mock heat, triggered by anxiety and fear. Sasuke’s brain, still influenced by Karin, overreacted to Itachi being in danger and kicked his body into overdrive. He needed the assurance that Itachi was still alive, and here, with him. A bound of calming pheromone would have normally sufficed.</p><p>However, as Itachi was inducted to the ANBU force at the age of eleven, he was injected with a drug that neutralised his pheromone producing glands. Which meant no pheromone for signalling, no pheromone for mating, and no hormone to trigger heat. Couldn’t have ANBUs running around spraying smells to alert the whole enemy camp, nor going into heat, nor having mates while on duty, else it might mess up the mission.</p><p>The drug was supposed to be temporary. Most of the ANBUs would need to be reinjected after ten years, if they even managed to stay alive that long. But Itachi’s tenth year came and went without any hint of him gaining his bodily functions back. While people’s metabolism differed and it could be that the drug just stayed in Itachi’s system longer than usual, Godaime-sama also informed them that there was a permanent variation of the drug that Danzo used for his Root faction; it wouldn’t have been impossible for him to make a swap. Sasuke couldn’t use his Rinnegan to fix Itachi, nor could Tsunade. There was nothing wrong with his glands anatomically. They weren’t damaged, just inactive.</p><p>This was why Itachi couldn’t scent-mark Sasuke or use pheromones to calm him, and also why Sasuke could never allow himself to go into heat, because Itachi would not be able get him through it. But it was precisely because of this lack of chemical comfort that had pushed his body into a heat.</p><p>Slick already wetting his underwear, Sasuke clung harder to Itachi. “Ugh. Hot.”</p><p>“You need mating pheromone.” Itachi said.</p><p>“Don’t want.” Sasuke shook his head. Pheromone what? He just needed Itachi to touch him.</p><p>“Don’t be stubborn.” Itachi’s hand left Sasuke (who whined) to open his drawer. He grabbed a scroll and spread it out haphazardly half on the desk and half on the floor. “Kai.”</p><p>The seal in the middle released a folded-up shirt.</p><p>“Here.” Itachi brought it to Sasuke’s nose. He had borrowed it from Kakashi just in case. Even though their relationship had become almost nonexistent, Kakashi was still a familiar presence to Sasuke. His pheromone should be able to calm him somewhat.</p><p>Sasuke took one whiff and... leaned over and vomited onto the tatami.</p><p>Instinctively, Itachi, as hard as he could, tossed the shirt to the other side of the room. Sasuke shouldn’t be reacting this way... he should only be reacting this way if he was mated.</p><p>“There, there,” Itachi stroked Sasuke’s back as he threw up, trying to be as comforting as possible. Sasuke’s body shook with how hard his stomach was trying to empty itself. When the retching stopped, he took the glass that Itachi gave him and gulped water down like he hadn’t drank in days.</p><p>“Hot.” Sasuke complained.</p><p>“Let’s get you into bed.”</p><p>Which turned out to be more difficult than he thought. Sasuke clung to him like an octopus, kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could reach on Itachi’s jaws and neck while simultaneously forgetting how to walk. He ended up falling on top of Sasuke on the futon; Sasuke's limbs wrapped around him.</p><p>“Nii-san.” Sasuke mewled. “Touch me.”</p><p>Itachi shook his head. "Sorry, Sasuke." He didn’t have pheromones, which meant if they tried to have sex now Sasuke wouldn’t be able to reach release, which would only serve to prolong his heat.</p><p>“I know.” Sasuke sighed. “Don’t knock me out, nii-san.”</p><p>Itachi hummed. “It’ll be easier on you.”</p><p>“Rinnegan will shorten the effect of your jutsu... you’ll strain your eyes.”</p><p>“Haven’t I told you? I’ll be fine.” Itachi propped himself up on his elbows so he could kiss the top of Sasuke’s nose. “Open your eyes, Sasuke.”</p><p>Half an hour later, Itachi had settled on his side behind Sasuke. He had one arm under Sasuke’s neck, the other around his waist, holding him close. Sasuke’s breathing had slowed down to a normal pace, and so had his heart.</p><p>Nothing for Itachi to do but think.</p><p>The lack of pheromones hadn’t stopped them from living like a mated pair ever since they moved into this house. They had meals together, took bath together, had sex. Every morning Itachi let Sasuke scent-mark him before he went to work, and every afternoon he let Sasuke do it again after he returned. Itachi should be happy, he should be satisfied. He wasn’t.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Itachi had been taking an experimental antidote made by Godaime-sama herself. It was tricky because they didn’t know for sure which drug he was given, if it was the temporary kind gone wrong, or the permanent kind doing what it was supposed to do. So, instead of having the antidote being a counteractor or a reversal, Godaime-sama had tailored it to be both. So far, after a few tweaks, it still hadn’t produced any result.</p><p>Maybe it had actually worked without them noticing?</p><p>A glance at the bite mark he left yesterday on the back of Sasuke’s neck told Itachi that was not the case. If he had had pheromone to inject into the bite, it would have become permanent, but the mark was already fading. On the other hand, he shouldn’t have been able to mate Sasuke but, somehow, his brother had accepted him as a mate. Sasuke’s body had immediately rejected another’s pheromone when it was presented to him.</p><p>Itachi knew that Sasuke was stubborn, that even if he had pushed Sasuke away it wouldn’t have changed anything because the kid would refuse to let anyone else touch him. Yet, there had always been a tiny, nibbling guilt in the corner of Itachi’s mind that told him he wasn’t able to give Sasuke that one thing the kid needed. Calming pheromone? A few touches would do the trick. Scent-marking? He let Sasuke do it. But... a mate... he couldn’t become Sasuke’s mate.</p><p>That was no longer true.</p><p>Itachi tightened the hold around the person in his arms. A fierce sense of protectiveness bloomed in his chest, not unlike which he had felt when Sasuke was but a newborn babe.</p><p>“I’ll protect you, Sasuke. I’ll always protect you.”</p><p>I’ll protect you.</p><p>I’ll protect you.</p><p>Sasuke was floating inside a terribly pleasant darkness. He felt weightless, unbothered. There was nothing here. No limit, no ending, no beginning. There was no thought in his head because there was no need for it. Nothing could harm him. He was safe.</p><p>Someone was calling for him.</p><p>All of a sudden, the darkness no longer felt untroubled. It felt... empty. The weightlessness felt untethered. He didn’t belong here.</p><p>Nii-san, he thought. The darkness cracked and light burst in from everywhere.</p><p>Sasuke opened his eyes just as mating pheromone exploded in the room. He braced himself and waited for the nausea to roll up his throat. It didn’t happen. The pheromone smelt distinctively like a forest. It set Sasuke’s lower body on fire.</p><p>He could scarcely believe it.</p><p>He was met with Itachi’s dilated pupils as he turned around. His brother stared back at him. There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. At this distance, Sasuke could tell without a doubt that the source of the pheromone was Itachi; the intensity of it signaled that Itachi was an alpha.</p><p>Sasuke had to squeeze his thighs together and bit his lips to stop a whimper. His heart had started racing again.</p><p>“Sasuke...” His brother’s voice sounded low and scratchy.</p><p>“Nii-san.” Sasuke cried out breathlessly. He could feel the wetness running down his arse despite his effort. In the blink of an eye, he was flipped onto his back with his brother on top of him. Itachi’s eyes were bright red. Sasuke shivered. He lied there, pinned between Itachi’s arms, like a rabbit caught by a hound, but he had no intention to run anywhere. On the contrary, the little rabbit wanted to be eaten faster.</p><p>“Sasuke.” Itachi repeated. He was clearly in heat. Sasuke’s heat must have pushed him into it, but how could this be?</p><p>If Sasuke were to be honest, he couldn’t care less right now. His skin felt painful and tight where Itachi wasn’t touching him, like he was being stretched out in all directions. He wanted his brother closer, needed him closer. The ‘how’ didn’t matter. He wiggled his hips as much as he could, pleading.</p><p>“Nii-san, please.”</p><p>A feverish dark light flared in Itachi’s Sharingans.</p><p>He bent down and captured Sasuke’s parted lips. Sasuke exhaled roughly. He arched upwards into Itachi’s body and threw his arms around Itachi’s shoulders. His brother moved his hand to cover Sasuke’s forehead, pressing his head backwards so Sasuke had no choice but to tilt his chin up and take the kiss. Under the relentless assault of his brother’s tongue, pitiful moaning noises escaped Sasuke’s throat. Itachi sucked on his lower lip and lightly bit it. The smell of forest grew more potent.</p><p>Itachi tugged at Sasuke’s grey shirt. He had never been more thankful for his brother’s sudden fondness of button-ups, because they were much easier to work open to reveal the smooth expanse of his chest. He made quick work of his and Sasuke’s pants and underwears, then nimble fingers reached up to play with Sasuke’s sensitive nub that had already hardened in the cool air. Sasuke keened, bunching up Itachi’s shirt in his fists. When Itachi let up so Sasuke could pull it off, it was wrinkled beyond saving.</p><p>Itachi couldn’t recall a time in his life when he was more turned on. The mere sight of Sasuke’s lips, kissed red and swollen, shiny with spit, was lighting his blood on fire.</p><p>Sitting back on his heels, Itachi grabbed each of Sasuke’s knees and spread them apart. Sasuke, despite being startled and mortified at his sudden indecency, only let out a small noise of protest and turned his head away. Itachi touched the damp skin on one of Sasuke’s inner thigh, making his leg twitch. He ran his fingers along the wetness, down to where the source of the slick was, and gently pressed on it. More fluid leaked out in response, and Sasuke’s hole quivered like it was trying to shy away.</p><p>“You lewd omega,” he laughed lowly, bending down so his lips were right next to Sasuke’s ears as his fingers rubbed messily against his brother’s entrance, “this wet already.”</p><p>Sasuke whimpered and buried his face deeper into the crook of his elbow. His brother tended to say... things in bed to tease him, but to his heat-addled brain this time the words sounded ten times filthier, and the sensation went straight to his dick.</p><p>Meanwhile, Itachi, satisfied that his fingers had been coated generously with Sasuke’s fluid, wiggled one past the ring of muscles.</p><p>“Hurt?” Itachi asked. Sasuke, face still hidden, shook his head. They did just do this last night after all. Itachi pressed in another finger along with the first. The little hole contracted and tried to close in on itself to no avail. Itachi gently forced it to open as he dragged his fingers in and out, in and out. All the while, moans and whimpers tumbled endlessly out of Sasuke’s lips.</p><p>He took a perky nipple into his mouth at the same time he found the little lump hiding behind his brother’s soft inner wall. Sasuke’s whole body jolted. He arched his back and inadvertently pushed his chest towards Itachi’s face with a cry. Itachi sucked harder on the spot, like he could somehow make milk shoot out if he applied enough force. </p><p>“Ah... uhm... so good... uhn... nii-san...”</p><p>The way Sasuke softly mewled his name made Itachi shiver with arousal. He was near his limit, but the thought of Sasuke being in pain if not prepared properly spurred him on. He nibbled on Sasuke’s collarbone lightly, before moving to kiss his neck so deeply he left a purplish red spot behind.</p><p>Sasuke’s lovely dick lied hard and heavy on his trembling stomach, leaking white fluid. He peaked at his brother from behind his arm, eyes bleary with pleasure. He had never seen Itachi this out of control before. The heat had torched his brother’s perfect composure and proper manner into ashes. He was thrusting shallowly into the side of Sasuke’s hip like he couldn’t help it. His cheeks, which had lost their sickly look after Godaime-sama treated him, were flushing with lust.</p><p>It was too much</p><p>“Enough.” Sasuke cried. “Enough.”</p><p>He pushed Itachi away from him, which, judging by Itachi’s reaction of just letting him do it, must meant his brother was pretty taken aback by his sudden boldness. His fingers left Sasuke’s body with a soft squish, and Sasuke clenched hungrily around the sudden emptiness. The younger Uchiha quickly got on his hands and knees to present his brother with his rear.</p><p>“Nii-san, please...” Shifting his weight to one arm so he could reach back with the other, Sasuke spread his arse to reveal the little hole that had turned a pretty pink from Itachi’s action: “In here... Do me...”</p><p>But what he asked for wasn’t what he received. Itachi’s warm puff of breath on his spine was the only warning Sasuke got before he felt a wet, hot, <em>soft</em> thing touching the outside of his hole. Sasuke yelped as Itachi licked around him, mimicking what his fingers had done a moment earlier. He lapped up the sweet omega slick on Sasuke’s entrance, then the globe of his arse, then <em>inside</em> almost mindlessly, hypnotised by the inviting sweet ripe scent of Sasuke in heat.</p><p>“No,” Sasuke sobbed. He tried to stop himself from thrashing around, not wanting to hurt his brother, but it was hard with how frustrated he was. His hand pushed weakly at his brother’s head. It felt good but... “Not enough... no... Put it in. Fuck me. Nii-san... ah...”</p><p>Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and held it down on his arse. He couldn’t wait anymore either. He ground shallowly against Sasuke’s hole, smearing Sasuke’s wetness, his spit and his own precome up and down the length of his cock. Sasuke whined and thrust his hips back. Close now, so close he could taste it in the back of his throat.</p><p>Then his brother was pushing in, in, in. Sasuke let out a long drawl moan that turned into a half-scream. His brother’s long, hard cock opened him up so good, so good. White hot pleasure shot up his spine and made his toes curl, and it took a moment for Sasuke to realise that he had come from just being entered.</p><p>His cock didn’t soften at all, however. His heat had just started. Itachi didn’t wait for him to adjust either. He pulled Sasuke back to meet his thrust by yanking on Sasuke’s wrist. Every time he was all the way in it felt like air was being punched out of Sasuke’s lungs. The younger Uchiha clawed at the bedding with his free hand, moaning wantonly.</p><p>“Ahn... hah... so deep... uhm... so good.”</p><p>Every inch of Sasuke’s hot, slippery inside clung perfectly to Itachi’s cock, sucking him back in every time he withdrew, as if Sasuke’s body couldn’t bear to let him go. Each thrust forced more fluid out of his hole, making lewd squelching noises. Itachi let go of Sasuke’s wrist, and the kid immediately fell face first into the pillow. He turned his head to the side and gasped for breath. His mouth hung open, forming a small wet patch on the fabric.</p><p>“Your arse is really like a mochi, Sasuke. So soft and... bouncy.” Itachi teased. Sasuke whined in protest, unable to say anything else.</p><p>Sasuke’s pathetic form only served to make Itachi want to bully him more. He draped his body along the length of Sasuke’s back and bore down with his weight, pressing Sasuke into the soft mattress. He tugged on Sasuke’s hands that were lying limp next to him.</p><p>“Spread yourself for me, Sasuke.”</p><p>Groaning, Sasuke did as he was told. He grabbed his arse with both hands and held himself open. Itachi kicked Sasuke’s knees to the side so he could slide in easier. Sasuke yelped as his lower body collapsed and his cock was trapped between his belly and the mattress. Itachi leaned down and rubbed his face against Sasuke’s neck.</p><p>“Your hole is hugging me so well.” He breathed hotly in Sasuke’s ear.</p><p>He ground his cock deeply inside his brother, barely even pulled out before pressing in again. The motion of his hips drove Sasuke’s into the futon, making his dick rub against the soft fabric. Sasuke’s legs, bent at the knees, kicked into the air. His toes curled and uncurled. The stimulation was too much. The pleasure wiped his mind clean of all thoughts.</p><p>From behind, Itachi cupped Sasuke’s jaw with his palm and tilt his head up. His fingers slipped into Sasuke’s mouth and gently took hold of his tongue. The appendage wiggled in his grip almost sulkily as it was being bullied but didn’t try to escape, so like its owner. In no time at all, the saliva that Sasuke was unable to swallow ran in small streams down Itachi’s wrist.</p><p>Itachi kissed the sweaty hair behind Sasuke’s right ear. There was a telling tingle in his lower stomach.</p><p>“Otouto...” Itachi slowed his hips. “I’m close.”</p><p>Sasuke turned to look at him. The corners of his eyes were dyed red and damp with tears.</p><p>“Inthide.” He tried to say with difficulty.</p><p>“Sasuke... We’re in heat. I’ll knot.”</p><p>Itachi didn’t expect Sasuke’s body to tighten and his breath to pick up at the word. He looked at Itachi, eyes wide.</p><p>“Nii-than. Knot me.”</p><p>The last of Itachi’s control evaporated. He shoved his hand into Sasuke’s hair and grabbed a handful and forced Sasuke’s head down to reveal the back of his neck. Sasuke wailed as Itachi sunk his teeth into the muscle there and snapped his hips. His body went limp voluntarily. Dimly, he felt his own rim catching on the knot that had started to swell at the base of his brother’s cock.</p><p>“Nnghh.... want... your knot... uh... nii-san.”</p><p>When Itachi came, he let out a choked-up groan Sasuke had never heard coming out of him before. Warm fluid gushed into Sasuke, adding to the mess that was already inside. Sasuke only had a brief moment to be embarrassed about it before his brother’s knot started swelling in earnest. He felt it pushing against his inner wall, stretching him until he thought it would tear him apart and then stretching him some more. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure made Sasuke sob regardless. His brother licked apologetically at the tears on the side of his face, then the knot locked firmly in place and Sasuke’s eyes roll upwards as he came wordlessly into the mattress.</p><p>The combination of alpha and omega’s releases turned the bedroom air heady.   </p><p>Sasuke gulped in air like he was drowning. His brother was kissing his neck carefully while whispering ‘I’m here, Sasuke, I’m here’. The knot felt weird, full, but not in a bad way. He couldn’t remember what it was like not having it in him. Then, the weight of the word started to sink in. They knotted. And more than that, they mated. There was something bubbling up his throat, pushing against his airpipe and making it hard to breath. He twisted his upper body around, mindful not to jostle the knot, and searched for his brother’s face. Itachi was looking at him like nothing else existed in the universe. His eyes were as dark and deep as they always were. There was a tender, indulging smile on his lips. The bubble burst in Sasuke’s chest, sending warmth throughout his body.</p><p>Like Itachi could read his thought (he probably could), he leaned over and kissed Sasuke. There was blood on his teeth and Sasuke was scared for a second before he recognised it as his own.</p><p>“I’m yours,” Sasuke said into the kiss.</p><p>“Yes,” Itachi agreed. Then, “are you hurt anywhere?”</p><p>“No.” Itachi had been so careful not even Sasuke’s hair hurt, and he had grabbed it. “I feel good all over.”</p><p>And that was the truth. Even the rising wetness inside of him felt like heaven. Not long afterwards, Itachi’s knot deflated and, as he pulled out, a small river of come and fluid followed. Itachi barely had time to clean Sasuke up before the heat was upon them again. This time, Sasuke got to sit in his brother’s lap and pull on his brother’s thick, luscious hair as Itachi drilled into him. It took Itachi a few tries to find a suitable position to bite him, but Sasuke could easily get addicted to being crushed against his brother’s chest as he was being marked.</p><p>Later, Itachi managed to leave to find some food and water. Sitting alone on the bed, Sasuke breathed in what they had just done. There was a faint hint of the incense that Itachi used in his study, which sometimes lingered on his clothes. Itachi’s cool forest pheromone was all over his body, especially where his brother had smeared the scent into his skin. And, he could smell the oil his brother used for his hair on the inside of his hands. Itachi came back to the room to the sight of Sasuke touching himself, nose shoved into his palm, eyes wet and pleading. Itachi got hard so fast he almost felt lightheaded.</p><p>Setting the food and water down on the floor, Itachi quickly gathered Sasuke in his arms. His brother burrowed into his chest, moaning in relief.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sasuke. I’m here.” Itachi said. He titled Sasuke’s face up to kiss him and allowed his brother to pull him down to the mattress.</p><p>The next day, the mock heat finally subsided, which was just as well, because they had gone through all the beddings they had. At the start of the heat, it only took Itachi’s knot ten to fifteen minutes to deflate, but near its end, the knot stayed on for an hour, maybe even longer. Sasuke still hadn’t felt sore anywhere, although he knew it would come later. He stretched carefully. They were lucky it wasn’t a real heat, so it only lasted a day.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Itachi said. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could gaze down at Sasuke.</p><p>“Yes, nii-san.” Sasuke smiled. “Never better.”</p><p>Itachi considered the pros and cons of what he needed to say, then, deciding that he could control the narrative better if he started the conversation, said: “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Sasuke looked deep in thought.</p><p>“So... does this mean the drug worked?”</p><p>“I doubt it, but maybe it did help. All I knew was that when I realised your body had somehow recognised me as your mate even without bonding pheromones, I was overcome with the desire to protect you. Then everything turned sideways.”</p><p>Could they have overcome biology with sheer willpower? Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>“I had assumed that...,” Sasuke began, “that you thought I had to give up something to be with you.”</p><p>“You think too much of me, Sasuke,” Itachi kissed his ear. “I wasn’t mad at myself because I thought you had to give up something to be with me. I was mad at myself because I wasn’t able to give you what you need.”</p><p>Sasuke thought, aren’t those the same thing?</p><p>“Otouto, you don’t know how much I hate losing. You don’t know how much I hated the thought of not being able to provide you with something any random person on the street could because of something I can’t control.”</p><p>“Still, Nii-san...” Sasuke laced their fingers together and gripped Itachi’s hand tightly. “You can’t take risk like that... Without you, our plan...”</p><p>“Not to say that I was risking anything, but I’m sure that you would be able to see it through to the end even without me, Sasuke.”</p><p>Faced with that all-encompassing love, that endless trust, the only thing Sasuke could do was to kiss the back of Itachi’s hand reverently. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, just that he felt nothing else was adequate to symbolise how he was feeling at that moment.</p><p>My life, my soul, everything is yours, nii-san.</p><p>A few days later, Sasuke returned from his refugee work, feeling absolutely <em>tired</em> of people snickering at his mauled nape as he walked past. He would turn some of them into water and then put them in a gourd and shake it, especially Hitomi and Yuichi, the brats.</p><p>It was just a mark. Nothing had changed. Sasuke had always belonged to his brother. The mark was just a visible proof for it, that was all.</p><p>“I’m home,” Sasuke said. Itachi came out to greet him. “Welcome home.”</p><p>All feelings of fatigue at the end of a hard day’s work immediately left Sasuke. He came to stand in front of his brother expectantly. Itachi grabbed his shoulders to steady him and touched their foreheads together. He rubbed the side of his face against Sasuke’s, kissed his temple softly, then nudged affectionately at Sasuke’s jaw to get him to present his neck. Sasuke smiled happily as his brother thoroughly marked him with his scent. When Itachi was done, Sasuke rubbed his face into his brother’s neck in return. Their pheromones mingled with each other.</p><p>“I have dango.” Sasuke showed Itachi the bag in his hand. “From a Shuichi or something.”</p><p>Ever since the little girl told whom Sasuke assumed to be the all the kids in the whole village about Sasuke accepting her box, Sasuke had been continuously tracked down and surrounded by twerps, some of whom probably couldn't even reach his knees, so they could have him transferred their gifts to his brother. Sasuke couldn't quite figure out why kids were so fond of Itachi. It couldn't just be because he talked to them with the same politeness he used to talk to the adults like he claimed. Regardless of the reason, they filled Sasuke's palms, his pockets, and his bag with marbles, origami, hair ties, nice round pebbles, and candies. Most of their gifts were worthless, so Sasuke saw no harm in taking them. Today was the first time someone he actually didn't have to bend over to talk to gave them dango, which, how did they even find out? But it wasn’t like Sasuke terribly minded. On the contrary, these little proves of Itachi’s growing popularity pleased him immensely.</p><p>But, instead of a happy smile like Sasuke had expected, his brother’s brows knitted together. He took the bag from Sasuke, then opened it and inhaled. His long lashes casted shadows on his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh...” He said.</p><p>“What?” Sasuke frowned.</p><p>“You remember I said you smelled sweet, but I wasn’t sure like what?” Itachi asked.</p><p>Sasuke nodded. Then it dawned on him.</p><p>“No.” He gasped. Against his will, the image of his brother licking his hole and sucking the slick out of him came into his mind. He immediately went bright tomato red.</p><p>Itachi was leering mischievously at him.</p><p>“I guess this means you’re really a mochi then.”</p><p>“NO.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I planned the porn but I don't know how the things that happened before it came to be.<br/>Come yell about ItaSasu with me @195cmclub</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>